


Christmas in July

by usakousagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sastiel - Freeform, christmas in july, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: The first time it happened it was an accident... That was the only time it wasn't intentional.





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift in the SPN Xmas exchange. Full disclosure, I have never written or read Sastiel, I'm a Destiel girl all the way, but I very much believe in ship what you ship, and I wanted to make a gift for my Santa recipient. 
> 
> The point is, I hope you like it, but if it sucks, I'm so sorry!!

The first time it happened, it was unexpected. Cas and Dean were fighting, again. Dean had decimated Cas, again, and Sam was left to pick up the pieces as his brother stomped away. He sat down on the floor next to Cas and put his arms around Cas, holding him wordlessly as Cas’ shoulders shook with silent tears. Dean had a way of destroying any self-confidence you had, and making you think you were the worst person/angel in the world. It was a trait he had inherited from their father. Of course, Dean didn’t mean it, and eventually he would apologize, but until then Cas had to deal with the words Dean screamed at him repeating over and over in his head. Sam knew how that felt. He stood up, pulling Cas up with him and led him over to the couch, planning on putting Netflix on to help distract Cas and hopefully pull him out of his head. However, when he leaned over Cas to reach the remote, Cas looked up at him and their faces collided. Lips pressed against lips and sparks flew. Sam pulled back quickly, mumbling an apology as he turned bright red and turned on the tv. Cas studied him closely, tilting his head, thinking. They didn’t talk the rest of the night, but Cas stayed pressed against Sam until he dozed off, and Sam carried him to his bed. 

The next time it happened it was planned, at least on one side. Castiel was curious about how kissing Sam made him feel. He began noticing little things about the hunter, the way Sam’s hair fell into his eyes when he looked down, the way that the muscles in his back tightened when he was digging, mostly he noticed Sam’s lips. He followed them with his eyes whenever Sam spoke, watched the corners turn down when Sam was trying to figure something out, watched them spread into a grin when someone made a joke. Cas watched them and wondered how they could feel so good pressed against his. So, he waited until Dean went out to the bar one night and he was left alone with Sam. He walked right up to Sam as he was sitting at the table in the library on his computer and grabbed his face and kissed him.   
Caught off guard, Sam jumped out of his chair sputtering, “You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”   
Cas turned red with embarrassment and hurried back to his room, closing himself in for the rest of the night.

Sam regretted his outburst, he really didn’t have a problem with Cas kissing him, he just doesn’t like being snuck up on. He also knew that once embarrassed, the angel would not appreciate Sam showing up in his room for awhile. So, he instead he got back on his computer and begin planning. The next day, he told Dean he was taking Cas on a road trip. Dean laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder on the way to his bedroom.   
“Go get him, Tiger. I’m hitting the hay, that chick last night wore me out.” Dean continued to chuckle as he went into his room.  
Cas didn’t ask any questions when Sam told him they had to go work a case, getting into the impala and relaxing back into the passenger seat. They drove for 14 hours, arriving in West Jefferson, NC just in time to check into the hotel and pass out for the night.   
In the morning, as they ate breakfast Sam finally confessed the truth, “Cas, there’s not really a case.”  
Cas looked up from his bacon in confusion, “If there’s not really a case, why did we just drive 14 hours?”  
“I wanted to surprise you, there’s a Christmas in July festival here once a year, and I thought you would enjoy it.  
Castiel was still confused, but he decided to just go along with it. Once they got to the festival, they dived right in, going to the vendor tents and buying a flip-flop tree ornament, watching the kids go up and talk to Santa who was wearing red overalls and a fishing shirt, playing in the snow being sprayed out of the ice machine onto the grass. Eventually they made to an actual ride, it seemed to be one of those old tunnels of love boat rides converted into a Christmas light show. Sam grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him over to the line. As they waited in line Sam seemed to get more and more impatient, looking over the people in front of them as they moved closer and closer to the front of the line.   
When they finally got into the boat and Sam wouldn’t stop tapping his foot against the bottom, Cas finally asked, “Are you ok, you seem very nervous about this light show, is there something I don’t know?”  
“Umm, I’m fine, just anxious for the ride to start.”  
Cas still thought something must be wrong, but he decided to let it go for now. As the boat began to move and pulled them into the tunnel, Sam forced himself to be still and scooted closer to Cas. He watched Cas’ face as he took in the lights and wondered why it had taken him so long to do this. As the boat pulled to a stop in the center of the tunnel, Cas turned to Sam in confusion only to find Sam much closer than he realized. Sam nuzzled his nose against Castiel’s, whispering, “Mistletoe,” as he placed a hand on Cas’ cheek giving him plenty of time to stop him if it wasn’t what he wanted before he carefully brought his lips to Castiel’s, pressing their lips together. Cas let out a small gasp and Sam slipped his tongue between Cas’ lips, tasting ozone and something he couldn’t identify that exploded on Sam’s tongue causing him to moan and press further into Cas. When they finally broke away, the boat had began moving again and they were both panting for air.   
“Cas, would you like to date me?” Sam asked a little shakily.  
“Yes, Sam, yes I would.” Castiel breathed out with a chuckle.


End file.
